


I'll See You in 40

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Series: Sanctuary: A Corporate Assassin AU [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, cameos from some of the Zero One cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Graphite is sent on a job with Poppy and Lovelica and it goes horribly. Oh, also Kiriya's there, because of course he is.
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya
Series: Sanctuary: A Corporate Assassin AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	I'll See You in 40

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Joji's "I'll See You in 40"

This time it's just another job, something-something legal battle, similar products that could infringe on the VR market, Kuroto's angry, when is he not, nowadays? The simple gist of it is Zaia Enterprise's Japan branch has become more threatening to Genm's profit margin and Graphite, Poppy and Lovelica get sent in together to take out their CEO, pretending to be interested partners for negotiation to get close enough.

When they get to the lobby, he sees a familiar face pretending to be interested in Zaia's newest product and his heart starts pounding. He does his best to calm it through deep breaths, but Kiriya's at just the right angle to see him and he does a double-take, visibly holding back from waving. Instead, he just sends a beaming grin Graphite's way, with a hint of mischief to the pull of his lips. Graphite offers a small nod in return, finally turning away and his heart slows a little. Poppy giggles and Lovelica smiles wryly at him. Graphite exhales sharply and allows himself a chuckle. This whole thing is so ridiculous. His palms are still sweat-slicked and his entire body feels over warm but he manages to look presentable enough by the time they reach the security gates.

Poppy and Lovelica were supposed to be the talkers on this mission, but they're lucky enough to see the security turn away someone who is very obviously a bodyguard for the people going ahead of them, receiving a Zaia escort on the other side. It gives them enough time to quickly change tactics and introduce Graphite as a third negotiator that specializes in the international market. Security seems skeptical about it, at first, and a voice that sounds suspiciously like Kiriya's in his head jokingly points out his lack of briefcase as the reason. Graphite fights back the smile that thought causes and quickly comes up with a summarization of Genm's partnership with Machina Vision and how the overseas interactions have stimulated growth, blah, blah, blah, script he's been fed since the day he was sold to Genm.

As he's spewing out his hastily put together speech, it strikes him how strange it is that this comes naturally to him now that he's had an extended taste of something different with Seito's medical examiners. The realization almost makes him falter, but Poppy and Lovelica's presence behind him reminds him why they're here, steadying him and helping him pull through. When he's done, apparently convincing enough because the security's faces change and they wave all of them through the metal scanners.

When they go through the security gates, Graphite takes one last look over his shoulder and begs every force in existence to keep Kiriya safe while he does this job.

* * *

It goes terribly, like it always fucking does. Why does Kuroto always feel threatened by CEOs and people who can fucking transform into these super-powerful armored things? Where are these people even getting this stuff in the first place? Graphite can understand the CEOs; they have the money and potentially the technology to develop this kind of stuff. But once, Graphite was sent after a seemingly average man carrying underwear on a stick and suddenly a guy with a weird arm was throwing coins at him and everything went to hell. But (un)fortunately both of them escaped with their lives. He's heard weird stories from the others, too, about all kinds of people, from high school students to laundry employees having these weird suits, too.

This particular CEO is tougher than most and he has an assistant, too. She's fucking fast and keeps giving Poppy the slip as she tries to grab onto her to snap her neck. They can't afford to transform because they all know they're not going to be able to finish these two off on their own. If this job turns out like any of the others where they've met people like this, these two will assuredly come out of it alive, and they can't risk witnesses to what they really are, though they've already outed themselves as inhuman to still be alive, fighting them both for this long. Lovelica catches his eyes and gives him a Look, and Graphite knows it's time to put their secondary plan into motion. If they can't take out the CEO, they have to destroy as much of this building as they can.

They manage to escape the assistant, both her and the CEO not expecting them all to run. It gives them some time to punch through walls and put distance between themselves and the targets before they transform in a burst of heat and light. Lovelica and Poppy move to split up from Graphite as he just barrels ahead. Lovelica's going for the server rooms to get rid of any video evidence and maybe destroy some vital data, Poppy going for general destruction, while Graphite has a very specific goal in mind. Before the other two are out of sight, Poppy whistles sharply, making him look back at her. She shoots him a thumbs up with another cheeky round of clicks before punching through the nearest wall. He feels his face heat up but ignores it to keep running 'til he crashes through the nearest window in front of him. His tail lashes out, smashing through another window, curling to swing himself back towards the building and dig his claws into the cement so he can crawl down the side of it to get to the lobby.

The lobby's in chaos when he arrives, but he only has one goal here. People run in terror at the sight of him, so he has a wide berth to work with as he searches the crowd for the one person who won't run away. He finds him easily, away from the walls and any support beams, crouched under the reception desk. Kiriya flinches away at first when he sees him and a shock of fear goes through Graphite that Kiriya's regretting everything, or still has some residual fear after what happened that night in the gala. But when Kiriya really looks him over, he stands up eagerly, biting his lip to suppress a grin.

"Ready?" Graphite's voice rumbles out and Kiriya nods subtly. "You have it?" and Kiriya opens his mouth, flashing familiar, pale blue pills hidden under his tongue.

Graphite nods back and suddenly picks Kiriya up, who starts flailing and screaming for help. Graphite catches a grin on his face for a second, like he's actually having fun, but it's quickly erased by the fake panic again. He shuffles backward, getting them into a better position so he can start walking towards the door with Kiriya in his arms. Some of Zaia's security approaches to help Kiriya, but Graphite snarls at them and they back off, giving him enough time to get them both out of the way as the ceiling caves in, Poppy bursting from the dust and rubble to bite the head off the nearest guard.

Once they're outside, Graphite throws Kiriya to the ground and moves in to make like he's going to finish him off. Instead, the assistant crashes into him in a blur of white and orange. They wrestle for a few moments, but he manages to squirm and thrash away from her before she can get a hold around his throat. He rolls to his feet and hisses at her. She gets up on a knee and draws the gun from her belt again, keeping herself between him and Kiriya, who looks like the only thing he wants to do is get up and tackle her based on the worried look on his face and the way he's slowly getting to his feet. Graphite growls, baring his teeth at Kiriya, who pouts and flops back on the ground, schooling his face to look helpless and scared again.

Fortunately, Poppy manages to finish off the guards in time to tackle the assistant instead and Graphite moves to help her. She puts up a hell of a fight, switching from her orange and white form to something white with yellow and dark blue and translucent wings. The new suit shoots wasp-shaped missiles at them of all things from her chest plate and lets her fly because of course it does. They can never bring Vernier or Salty on missions they’d encounter flying enemies on. But together, with a well-timed throw from Graphite, launching Poppy at her and knocking her out mid-air, they manage to knock her out of her suit. She still fires at them, and Poppy keeps her distracted while Graphite goes back for Kiriya.

He gets down on all fours, menacingly crawling forward in a mirror of what he'd done ages ago, and Kiriya crawls back frantically. He's a good actor, almost too good, and Graphite feels that same cold fear go through him that maybe Kiriya's really scared of him. Flashes of Kiriya's scared face, the way he smelled of nothing but bitter fear and the iron burst of his blood when Graphite's teeth came down on his shoulder play through Graphite's mind and he freezes. Kiriya scoots back a foot more before he notices and winks at him briefly before the scared expression overtakes his face again. Graphite scents the air, breathing deep and the stench of fear surrounds them, but he remembers what Kiriya's was like, and there's only a hint of it. He reassures himself it's probably adrenaline from the chaos all around and charges forward, launching himself at Kiriya, cradling his neck in his jaws. There's a distant "NO" he recognizes as the assistant's voice, but he focuses on Kiriya, pressing his tongue to his throat. The human tenses under him, shudders for a moment, but he hears the crunch of the pills between Kiriya's molars, his jaw shifting before it stops. A second later, Graphite feels Kiriya's throat bob against his tongue, and he braces himself.

Graphite twists his head violently, making it look like he's snapped Kiriya's neck, who goes limp in his jaws as the drugs take effect. He bites down gently, just enough to pierce the skin to make anyone looking at Kiriya's body later think that this was as violent as they wanted it to.

The assistant stands down after that, abandoning the fight with Poppy to head back into the building, presumably after her boss. Poppy gives chase and Graphite drops Kiriya and gets up to follow. They need to get Lovelica out and then they're home free.

* * *

Hours later, when Kuroto watches the news coverage of the destruction of the Zaia building, he's still upset. Not fuming like he'd usually be when a target got away, but still considerably annoyed that Amatsu Gai is alive. Poppy and Lovelica were able to report back, riding in the ambulance with Charlie and Motors, but Graphite had to fake his death again. It was a hassle, feeding him extra so his cells could repair themselves since he'd always get so damaged when he went out. The only upside was the legal aspects were surprisingly easy to deal with. Seito Hospital seemed to keep no records of Graphite's corpse whenever he was sent there and it was helpful to not have to clean up a big paper trail of the same body being sent to the hospital over and over again. He couldn't help but wonder for a moment if there was something else at work at Seito. As he watched more of the broadcast, Amatsu came on to give a speech and he decided it wasn't necessary to look into it. He had bigger problems to deal with.

What he didn't see in the news coverage was two "corpses" right outside of the Zaia building, one with slashes across its body, as if hit with a sword of some kind, laying protectively over the other with bite punctures in its throat and chest.

* * *

Graphite wakes up in a familiar darkness when he finally comes to. But unlike the other times he's been in the body bag, the plastic sticking uncomfortably to his naked body and being horribly, horribly cold, there's a soft, warm body resting on him. The plastic still sticks to his cheek, but Kiriya's face is pressed into his neck and it more than makes up for the uncomfortable feeling. Graphite shifts and notices they both still have their clothes on, probably because there's no medical examiner to check on them, Aihara and Nisshi were already preoccupied with other cases. He doesn't have much time to feel out anything else because he and Kiriya are being moved. They go through the familiar motions of being thrown into the back of a truck, and he distantly thanks whoever's out there that Kiriya is still dead asleep. He has no idea how he'd react to being in a cramped space like this. He knows Kiriya would act like he didn't care, but he could have claustrophobia for all they knew. Feeling protective, Graphite brings his hand up to hold the back of his head anyways, using his own body to keep Kiriya from getting jostled too much. He might be imagining it, but he feels Kiriya sigh against his neck and cuddle in closer, lips brushing the sensitive skin tenderly, making Graphite's heart suddenly feel too big for his ribs.

They stay like that until they get to Genm, Motors and Charlie frantically zip the body bag back up to hide Kiriya once Graphite's out and they carry him away. Everything after is routine, brief with Kuroto, get yelled at for wasting resources and time for faking his death and needing the others to pick him up, get out of his sight. It's easy enough this time because Graphite's brimming with excitement for what he gets to go back home to.

When he gets down to the basement, everyone's surrounding the body bag curiously. Even Hatena's crawled from his computer space to come and see. There's a little excited murmur from them all as Graphite comes down the stairs and he walks over slowly, still in disbelief that this is happening. When he finally makes it over, he kneels down next to the bag and unzips it slowly. Kiriya shifts in his sleep and finally stirs, his eyes blinking open. He squirms and stretches, his shirt riding up to reveal a sliver of his soft belly and Graphite doesn't even try to suppress his grin. Kiriya turns his head, eyes landing on Graphite hazily, fluttering a bit before he finally looks mostly lucid.

"Graphite," he mumbles, a little grin spreading across his face.

Graphite reaches a hand out and helps him sit up, crawling to be next to him, making sure he's sitting steadily before he gestures out to the others. "This is my family."

They're all in their natural forms, and Kiriya doesn't even flinch at the sight of them. Charlie and Motors say hi while Poppy just grins wide at him, waving with both hands. Kaiden gives an acknowledging nod and Hatena leans forward eagerly on his knees while the others just observe him.

"'Bout time you took me home for this." Kiriya chuckles, and stumbles to his feet to meet everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Kiriya gets out of the basement safely in the end. Lotta mission impossible music playing in the background.


End file.
